Behind Blue Eyes
by Jeannie-Mckay
Summary: A tag to season 2 episode 9, 'Cautionary Tales', so there will be spoilers. ONESHOT


Title: Behind Blue Eyes

Rating: T to be on the safe side

Main Characters: HRG/Noah Bennet, Claire Bennent

Summary: A tag to season 2 episode 9, 'Cautionary Tales', so there will be spoilers.

Author's Note: This is my first Heroes fanfic, but I felt, ever since I watch that episode, that I needed to write something about this episode. I've changed some of the script, because I couldn't remember it xD, but I hope you like it and please let me know what you think of it. I'm not too proud of it, but I do love HRG.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Heroes, no matter how many times I may wish I did.

* * *

The words rang in his ears, those three fateful words that every father dreaded hearing, but the words that were always round the corner. 'I hate you'. He'd expected them, but he hadn't thought that Claire would have said them with such venom, she mean it. He felt his heart break, the heart that he'd tried to shield for so long shattered into a million tiny pieces as he watched his daughter walk out of the house. Love was such a terrible thing, it made you care too much, made you do things that you didn't want to do, it made you weak. But how could he not have fallen in love with that little baby that had been placed in his arms all those years ago, as it smiled up at him he'd felt his heart melt.

With a deep breath Noah Bennet turned to his kitchen, not wanting to see the door slam behind his daughter. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, but they had to leave this place, it wasn't safe anymore! She was in danger, and he as her father was sworn to protect her. She may be able to heal herself physically, but he was there for the mental scarring. He was the one who drew a smile when she was down, the one who would give her a hug and make the world better. He couldn't allow his mind to think about what life would be like if she hadn't been in it, he didn't think he could cope with that thought. He'd been attacked several times, by Sylar and others, but this pain in his heart was worse then all of that.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The gun felt cold in his hand, the metal cutting into his palm. His aim was steady, his mind made up, he had to do this, he had to kill this man. If he didn't then Claire would never be safe. Behind him he heard his daughter's voice, speaking softly to West. Noah took a deep breath and his finger tightened on the trigger. The shot was louder then he'd expected, for a second he wondered whether he'd managed to shoot. Then suddenly pain exploded in his eye, before all turned to darkness.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mohinder felt his arm shake as he stared down the length of his own gun, the smoke slowly curling up from the end. His eyes widened as he saw Mr Bennet lurch forwards slightly, the bullet smashing the lens of his glasses before tearing into his eye. He felt his eyes prickle as he watched the man who he had once called a friend, fall with agonising slowness to the ground. Behind Noah Claire was running, shouting and screaming with all her might.

_'I'm so sorry'_ the thought crossed Mohinder's mind, as he lowered his gun, brown eyes finding the teenager's for a split second, before a male grabbed her and together they flew up into the air away from the scene. The scene was getting too much, he needed to get this done before it was too late!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"DAD!" Claire didn't care that she was screaming, she didn't care about anything anymore! All she could see was her father falling to the ground. He couldn't die! No, he wasn't allowed to. He had to be around at her graduation, to smile and give her a hug and tell her he was proud of her. He was supposed to be there when she got married, to give her away to a man that she loved. He was supposed to be a grandparent…he was supposed to be her father for so much longer.

She ran as fast as her legs would allow, behind her she could just hear West's voice as he tried to get her to slow down, but she ignored him. She had to get to her father! As she drew nearer she saw Mohinder with his gun still raised and smoking. Hatred filled her heart, such as she had never felt before. She wanted to rip him limb from limb, but before she could try she felt arms around her waist and suddenly she was shooting away from the ground.

"NO!" Too late.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"The last words I said to him was 'I hate you'" Her voice was dull, unable to conjure any feeling from the immense numbness she felt.

"Well you didn't mean it." West was trying to comfort her, but he really had no idea what she was feeling right now. She had really meant what she'd said, and now she'd have to live with that for the rest of her life. Along with the image of her father, a bleeding and broken man lying on the hard ground, his glasses askew and broken.

"But I did. I really meant it." West seemed at a loss for what to say, and she allowed her head to fall forwards and the grief to take over.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Death. Something that happens to us all, something that we can't escape. So how come he was breathing again? He distinctly remembered being shot, and the welcome relief of the darkness as it washed over him. But he was here, alive and breathing with no wound. This wasn't right! He gulped down air at a ferocious pace, trying to calm his burning lungs. His eyes swivelled around trying to ascertain where he was, but everything was slightly blurry, where were his glasses? A hand moved to try and find them, but all they came up with was a blanket and nothing else. With that he sat up quickly, his eyes wide. Where was he? Where was Claire? What had happened?

* * *

Please do review, and let me know on how I did with my first Heroes story.

Thanks for reading ).


End file.
